


Boyfriends

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 2 [5]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Square A3 : like a bad habit you can't shake"





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> "For winterstuck  
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Mentions of sexual activities
> 
> I just finished school and I got back to filling prompts I'm trying to go for the bingo here XD I think the theme comes in unexpected ways so I hope it's still good enough and that you'll enjoy it :3 
> 
> It can be read as a continuation from my previous fill I guess."

Kimishita had always prided himself in being incredibly smart, but this time he just kept staring blatantly at Usui, trying to process what he had said.  
  
 _Boyfriends._  
  
The word echoed in his head like it was taunting him.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t like Kimishita didn’t know the term. He had spent enough time with his peers, had watched his fair share of TV and had read numerous books both for pleasure and for academics purposes to be familiar with it. It was just never one he would have associated with himself.  
  
And with Kiichi of all people.  
  
Granted, since they had started being physically intimate with each other - and not in the harmful way - the amount of their fights and even arguments had significantly lessened. In fact, now that Kimishita thought about it, he was sure that the last time they had raised their voice when talking to each other was last night, and it had been because Kiichi liked cuddling in his sleep a bit too much and with his iron grip Kimishita couldn’t go take his usual middle-of-the-night piss.  
  
So _maybe_ they hung out together on their free time and Kiichi had come see him at the shop when he was minding enough for his dad to start asking about him during dinner. And _yes_ , he had stayed over at their house a lot but not just because of late night - or daytime - activities, he had also started tutoring him on a regular basis and _God_ was Kiichi stupid.  
  
But it was normal, right ? Like nothing to look into. And it was also normal that every time they hung out Kiichi would be the only one to pay because he wasn’t exactly rolling in money, even if that infuriated him. So, Kimishita had started cooking dinner for them. Again, plain normal. After all he wasn’t an animal and he hated being indebted.   
  
Okay, he could see it now. Sure, it sounded quite coupley, but they weren’t _boyfriends_. He wondered if that was due to the fact that Kiichi had started calling him Atsushi, and he almost snorted at the thought because of how childish and ridiculous it sounded.  
  
It was not that he would be opposed to it, if anything he would be elated to. He just wasn’t sure whether it was good for him to get his hopes up for nothing. He knew firsthand how _clueless_ Kiichi was and he really wouldn’t be able to handle getting rejected by the boy he liked, especially someone he would be forced to see everyday at school and practice - to which he had started attending every time and Kimishita hated that it made him feel giddy and slightly proud - and whom he was tutoring now.  
  
 _Talk about awkward._  
  
But that was fine. He didn’t mind staying like this. Well, it was more like he preferred that to a much more painful alternative.  
  
“What ? Of course not ! What makes you think that we’re… _that_ ?”  
  
Usui gave him a look of pure disbelief.  
  
“I don’t know, Kimishita. Maybe the looks, smiles, kisses and the occasional hands holdings ?”  
  
He cursed. He couldn’t have planned that his vice-captain had seen that much of their interactions. They had stayed rather discreet in public.  
  
“Yeah but lots of people who _aren’t_ do that.”  
  
Usui rose an eyebrow.  
  
“And how do you call these kind of relationships, then ?”  
  
Kimishita stayed silent and the third year sighed.  
  
“You don’t have to put a label on your relationship with Ooshiba if you don’t want to, but your reaction makes me a bit sad for him.”  
  
“What do you mean ?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t _assume_. Ooshiba told me you two were dating.”  
  
His heart stopped beating momentarily.  
  
“He looked rather smug at that time. He even started rambling about you two and no offense, but I really don’t need to know where you leave your hickeys on the other.”  
  
Kimishita had never been more glad that he wasn’t prone to blushing.  
  
But _damn it_ those kind of things were supposed to stay private, Kiichi.  
  
“Really ? I mean not about the uh rambling but the dating one.”  
  
“Well, it seemed like it at least. He was literally boasting about it, so if that was meant to stay secret then I don’t think he got the memo.”  
  
Kimishita was stunned.  
  
“When did he say that ?”  
  
“Around a month ago ? I was trying to stir him up or embarrass him. Should’ve known better.”  
  
Usui was starting to feel a bit nervous with all these questions.  
  
“You mean that you didn’t know ? Don’t you talk about these kind of things ?”  
  
“No. And didn’t want to presume -”  
  
He was rudely interrupted by a boisterous laugh.  
  
“What ?!”  
  
“Well, it’s just so _you_. Not to say anything then to start over thinking and jumping to conclusions. You should stop, it’s a bad habit of yours.”  
  
Kimishita, still overwhelmed but the previous revelation, was at a loss.  
  
“But then again, it’s quite useful in soccer since you have a great sense of the game and a good knowledge of your teammates abilities. Just try to communicate with others more. Especially your boyfriend.”  
  
Kimishita nodded.  
  
 _Boyfriend._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
